


Contract

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: A young alchemist in search for knowledge manages to summon a very powerful demon. He expected to seal their contract with blood, but the demon wants something else instead...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess_Kurenai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/gifts).



> Written for the Italian challenges by Lande di Fandom "Maritombola" (prompt 60 - L'alchimista (The Alchemist)) and "COW-T8" (prompt - cerimonia (ceremony)).  
> This is a gift to the beautiful person who read it first and gave me the best rec of my life <3

The alchemist knew it was a dangerous rite, but he was willing to risk.

He had prepared for months to summon a demon king in order to gain more knowledge and power, he wasn’t going to back away now.

It was a new moon’s night without a single cloud to cover the stars. Orion’s constellation was rising, hunting the Taurus as it had been doing since the dawn of time.

The alchemist opened his study’s windows wide, letting the faint light bathe his slim figure and make his hair look like golden strands. He shivered for the cold autumn air that flew under his simple white tunic and caressed his pale skin.

He walked around a huge circle painted on the wooden floor with pig’s blood. It was three meters wide, surrounded by protecting symbols and filled with demonic ones. That way the alchemist could summon and trap a powerful demon.

He stopped on the other side of it, facing the open window that lit it.

He took a deep breath with his blue eyes closed, then he started the summoning ceremony. He burned some incense, chanting in Latin and moving his hands and arms to create specific symbols.

It took him about half an hour to complete the rite.

Nothing seemed to happen for many minutes.

The alchemist was about to lose hope when a hot wind entered from the window, blowing the incense out and forming a spiral with its smoke inside the circle.

At its centre flames burst on and a huge figure rose from them.

At first his red clawed hands scratched the wooden floor, allowing their owner to crawl up. Long pointed horns preceded a mane of curly black hair that framed a strong featured face. His bright white eyes were like an incandescent piece of metal and his fanged mouth was open in an evil grin.

After that, large shoulders covered with a blue tunic rose from the hole along with big leather wings which immediately widened without opening and reached the circumference of the protective symbols.

The clothes he was wearing weren’t enough to hide his muscular body and legs.

At last, he crawled out completely and stood up, putting his clawed feet on the sides of the fire, which faded into nothing.

The demon looked around, then he focused his white eyes on the horrified alchemist.

While the latter stared at him, the demon started to transform. He shrunk to human size, becoming a tall athletic man, his wings disappearing into his back. His skin changed to an olive colour, his claws turned into normal human nails and his fangs into perfect pearly teeth framed by beautiful full red lips. His features softened and a black neat goatee appeared on his chin. His eyes became auburn and his hair straightened and combed into a long braid behind his back. At last, his tunic became a beautiful silky night blue robe with blue copper constellations embroidered in it.

-Well, well, well, this is unexpected. Who would have thought such a young alchemist could master this difficult summoning.- he complimented the other with a sly smile.

-Demon, I order you to give me the knowledge of the universe!- the alchemist replied with a croaking voice.

He expected something terrifying, not a terribly attractive man! He felt more self conscious than ever.

-My, how arrogant.- the demon grinned in amusement. -And such rudeness, too. You didn't even introduce yourself, Isaac Silveren.-

The alchemist gasped and blushed. The other made him feel like a naughty child whose father tried to teach some manners to.

-By the way, I am Asmodeus, President of Hell’s Gambling House, Head Astrologist, King of the Nine Hells and Patron of Lust.- the demon smoothly introduced himself, bowing graciously.

Isaac moved his weight from one foot to the other. That situation was making him much more uncomfortable than he thought. He had summoned the demon of lust himself! He, a virgin!

-Now that we finally know each other, what was it you wanted from me again?- Asmodeus chuckled at the other’s shocked look.

The alchemist cleared his throat and tried to look and sound confident.

-Give me all the knowledge of the universe.- he asserted.

-Ah, the usual request.- the demon sounded bored. -And what are you willing to give me in exchange?- he asked, looking at the other from head to toe.

-My soul would be yours, obviously.-

-Obviously.- Asmodeus repeated flatly, checking his perfect nails as if they could be dirty.

-So? Do you accept?- Isaac apprehensively asked. He hadn't considered a rejection, was it even possible?

The demon slowly looked back at him, checking him again. Then he smiled mischievously.

-Yes. You're pretty enough for my collection.-

_Pretty?!_

-Oh.- Isaac blushed. -Mh, thank you. Now, for the contract…- he stuttered, moving towards a sharp knife on a nearby table.

-I don't want your blood to seal it.- the demon interrupted him.

-Oh.- the alchemist looked confused. -So is regular ink fine or…- his voice faded as Asmodeus grinned in amusement.

-I want your semen.- he said in a lustful tone of voice.

Isaac blushed even harder at that. He felt like his whole face was on fire.

-My…?- he stuttered.

-Your semen. You know, the fluid that comes out when…-

-I know what it is!- the human interrupted him in a scandalised tone of voice.

-Good.- Asmodeus replied, his sly smile widening. -Step inside this circle then.-

The alchemist suspiciously looked at him and at the circle, making the demon sigh in annoyance.

-If you don't trust me enough to seal this contract why did you summon me?- he complained.

-I didn't summon _you_ , just a generic demon king.- Isaac replied.

-And here I thought you were smarter.- Asmodeus shook his head, pointing at the symbol under his feet. -This is my specific seal. You did summon _me_. It appears you haven't done all your homework.-

The alchemist blushed. That was terribly embarrassing.

-And I even thought you had a preference for me.- the demon sighed dramatically.

-Why should I?!- Isaac said in a high pitched tone of voice.

Asmodeus chuckled.

-A fine young man such as yourself, with your angelic face and porcelain skin, curly blond hair and blue eyes who completely ignores all the women around him? Who has no intention whatsoever to get married nor is interested in interacting with women at all? Who is still a virgin?- the demon mocked him.

Isaac would have never imagined he could blush so hard that even his chest felt burning hot.

-I thought you chose me to free yourself from society's tight expectations.- Asmodeus continued in a sensual tone of voice, walking to the edge of the circle and leaning towards the human with his hands behind his back. -I know how to satisfy you because you are attracted to men.- he whispered.

The alchemist's heart skipped a few beats and he stumbled backwards, barely managing not to fall down. How did he know?!

The black haired men chuckled, straightening back up.

-I am the Patron of Lust, I know everyone's deepest sexual desires.- he simply explained. -I assure you I am only interested in making you feel good with any mean I possess. Which, by the way, are the best in the universe.-

-Why...?- Isaac asked in confusion.

-Because I love taking young men's virginity. Who's better than me in that?- Asmodeus answered, spreading his arms to show off himself. -Besides, your soul would be mine anyway. You'd better take advantage of it and willingly join me. I can give you all the pleasure of the world.-

-I only care about knowledge.- the alchemist tried to fake confidence again.

-For now.- the demon grinned in amusement. -In any case you'd have to seal our contract.- he reminded the other.

Isaac was torn. Obviously people couldn’t trust demons, but Asmodeus was right, he still had to seal their contract if he wanted all the knowledge of the universe. And if he wanted _that_ in exchange...

He brought his hands to his tunic's neckline, widening it and making it slide from his shoulders.

Asmodeus's eyes were lighted in anticipation when the alchemist looked back at him.

-I have only one question before giving myself to you.- he said hesitantly.

The demon gestured him to go on.

-Will it hurt?- Isaac asked in a worried tone of voice.

-Not if you don't want it to.- the other reassured him.

The human nodded and took a deep breath before making his tunic fall on the floor and stepping out of it.

Asmodeus was gallantly offering him a hand, which he took.

The demon gently helped him get inside the circle, wrapping his strong arms around the other's waist.

Since Isaac wasn't looking at him he gently lifted his face and smiled reassuringly.

-Am I that scary?- he joked.

The alchemist shook his head, but didn't say a word. He was too nervous and embarrassed to trust his own voice.

-Relax, my pet. I know you're nervous, how couldn't you be? You're a Catholic, you listen to mass every Sunday and hear about how your desires are filthier than the other's because you think about other men. But you can't help yourself but dream about it during the night. You are so full of life and passion, but you can't let it out because it's a sin. And this is so frustrating, isn't it? Not being able to relieve your body.- the demon sensually whispered on the other's lips.

Isaac shakily sighed. Asmodeus was right. Resisting his own urges was so hard... but he could give in to them now. He was going to Hell one way or another, what was one more little sin when he had already sold his immortal soul to a demon?

He closed the gap between their lips and wrapped his arms around the other's neck, feeling his smile fade into a deep, passionate kiss.

Asmodeus caressed the human's back slowly and sensually, gradually moving his hand down. When he reached Isaac's buttocks he groped them, making their owner let out a high pitched moan of surprise.

-Relax...- the demon whispered on his prey's lips before kissing them again.

His touch and his words were so warm and tempting that Isaac couldn't help but obey. He relaxed completely against the other's body, letting him do whatever he wanted to him.

Asmodeus gently massaged the alchemist's opening in circles, making sure he was not tense at all before slowly penetrating him with a finger.

Isaac gasped in surprise, shivering from head to toe.

-This is only the beginning.- the demon assured him by whispering in his ear, sensually licking it.

He started moving his finger in and out to stimulate the other.

The human squirmed a little, spreading his legs to keep his balance. His member was already half hard and the sensation of something inside of him just made him more excited.

Asmodeus opened his robe to make their skin touch, slowly rubbing his groin against the alchemist's.

That only made Isaac more eager; he kissed the demon with a passion he never imagined he had, moving his hips back and forth to rub against him and go towards the his finger.

Asmodeus was amused by that sudden change of behaviour, but he wasn't surprised. A man as frustrated as him obviously needed to let it all out.

He penetrated the alchemist with a second finger, pushing them deep inside of him to search for his secret pleasure spot.

He grinned in victory when he heard Isaac moan loudly in his ear and felt his arms tighten around his neck. He insisted on that spot, making the other's voice raise into a scream of pleasure.

It didn't take long for the human to reach his first conscious orgasm; he stiffened and called the demon's name, throwing his head backwards and closing his eyes.

Asmodeus held him tighter to get all of Isaac's semen onto their skin to seal their contract and to prevent the alchemist from falling on the ground.

The human gasped for hair for a few seconds before his head cleared enough to stop his legs from trembling, then he looked into Asmodeus's auburn eyes. The only reason he didn't blush was because he was already heated by what had just happened.

-Our contract is sealed.- the demon sensually whispered on his lips. -I will gradually fill your head with all the knowledge of the universe.-

-Why gradually?- Isaac asked, feeling tricked.

-Because your cute little human mind wouldn't understand everything at ones. I don't want you to go insane.-

The alchemist felt stupid. Of course, it made perfect sense.

-Will you come back then?- he asked in anticipation.

-You want more, don't you?- Asmodeus gently mocked him, massaging the spot inside of him once more before removing his fingers.

Isaac moaned and looked away.

The demon turned his head to face him.

-I will come back to take your virginity. You just have to be sure there's a proper bed inside this circle.- he mischievously said before letting the other go.

He stepped back at the centre of the magic circle, looking at how the faint light of the stars made Isaac’s semen glint onto their skin. He took some of it with the tip of a finger and sensually licked it while looking straight into the other’s eyes.

The alchemist’s heart lost a beat while he held his breath and blushed.

-I'll see you on the next new moon night.- Asmodeus said as a goodbye in a warm tone of voice.

He disappeared in a burst of flames, leaving behind only a faint smell of mint and a man full of expectations.

Isaac hesitantly smiled, shuddering more in anticipation than for the cold.


	2. Defloration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another autumnal new moon night, another summoning. Isaac can't wait to see Asmodeus again and fully give himself to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a whole year, I'm sorry, I wasn't inspired to go on XD But it's worth the wait, I was told ;P
> 
> Written for the Italian challenge COW-T by Landedifandom, mission 2, prompt: mischievous.

Another autumnal new moon night, another summoning.

Isaac shivered from the cold under his light night gown, his naked feet stepping over the wooden floor. He opened his study’s windows wide to let the stars light up the old summoning circle.

The alchemist had checked during the afternoon that the circle was intact, that every symbol and every line was still perfectly visible. He didn’t want anything bad to happen; he knew all too well from his fellow alchemists’ stories that an incomplete circle could unleash a demon onto Earth, or worse, could summon the wrong one.

He lit the blue candles around the circle, then he walked towards the opposite side to the window in order to face it.

He cleared his throat and started to chant in Latin like he did the month before, moving his hands to create specific symbols.

In the middle of the circle, while he was still chanting, a burst of flame appeared.

Isaac stopped and covered his face with his arms, that quick flash of light and heat surprising him.

When he managed to blink away the silver sparks from his vision he noticed that there was a man in the middle of the circle.

-Good evening, my dear Isaac.- he greeted the alchemist, bowing gracefully. –Did you miss me?- he asked in a mischievous tone of voice.

The alchemist faintly blushed. Oh God, he didn’t remember how handsome Asmodeus was.

-Y-Yes.- he answered in an embarrassed tone of voice. –I... uhm... I didn’t finish the summoning. How did you...?- he questioned the demon in confusion.

Asmodeus smirked in amusement.

-I heard your beautiful voice and I couldn’t wait to see you.- he replied. –Last month you forced me to come to you, today I came willingly.-

-Oh.-

Isaac felt like an idiot at that revelation. It made perfect sense, he should have thought about it.

-So.- Asmodeus broke the awkward silence. –Are you ready for your first lesson?- he asked in a mischievous tone of voice.

-Ah! Yes!- the alchemist promptly answered.

He grabbed a parchment and a pencil, licking its tip to make sure to have it ready for writing.

The demon tried to hide a brief chuckle behind a fist.

-Explaining the truth of the universe in human words would be impossible.- he calmly explained, moving both of his hands behind his back. –I will slowly pour it directly into your mind.-

-Oh.- Isaac blushed hard at that.

He was one of the smartest men in the whole country as far as he knew and still Asmodeus always made him feel like an idiot.

He put down the parchment and pencil, looking straight into the demon’s eyes.

-So... how does it work?- he innocently asked.

Asmodeus smirked mischievously.

-Personally, I’d prefer to whisper in your ear while taking your virginity.- he explained. –I was told many a time that it is the most pleasurable way to receive it.-

The alchemist felt like his face was burning because of the embarrassment that those words caused him.

The demon grinned in amusement. Oh, how he loved provoking sexually frustrated humans! That cute young man in particular had very satisfying reactions: he was so scandalised that even his ears and neck were bright red.

-I am the Patron of Lust.- he reminded the other. –My ways are always sexual.-

-Yes. You’re right.- Isaac shyly replied.

He hesitated for a moment, looking at his feet to clear his thoughts.

-Oh!- he exclaimed, looking at the demon again. –I prepared the bed.-

He quickly walked to his bed, that had been loaded on a wheeled board. He pulled and pushed it towards the circle, puffing for the effort. It was heavier than he thought, the carpenters who had prepared it made it look easier to move.

-I’m sorry.- he apologised to the other, who could only look at him without helping.

-Don't worry, the night is young and we have plenty of time.- Asmodeus reassured him.

As soon as Isaac managed to push the front of the bed inside the circle the demon easily pulled it all in with just one hand.

The alchemist was lightly wheezing, his pale skin turned pink. It was clear he wasn't used to physical work.

-Thank you.- he panted.

Asmodeus waved his hand in front of himself.

-Don't mention it. I was the one who asked you for a bed.-

An awkward silence fell between them as Isaac nervously rumpled his night gown's collar. He was so embarrassed he couldn't even look up at Asmodeus, his heart beating so fast inside his chest that he feared it could jump out of it.

-Isaac.- the demon called him.

The alchemist looked at him, his face already bright red.

Asmodeus reassuringly smiled at him, offering him his hand to help him get inside the circle.

-I can see you're nervous, but as I told you last month it won't hurt unless you want it to.-

-I... I know.- Isaac whispered, looking at his own feet. -It's just...-

-You're embarrassed. I understand, it's your first time after all, it's very special.-

The alchemist nodded.

-You make me feel... inadequate.- he confessed. -I'm smart, I know I am, and I'm confident and rational, but...-

-Look at me.- Asmodeus ordered.

He could see Isaac's vulnerability and fear in his eyes when they met his. He smiled.

-I'm hundreds of years older than you. I'm not here to make you feel stupid, I'm here to make you rise above yourself and your peers. You asked me to teach you the secrets of the universe and I'm going to do it. You're a rational young man, you should know that a teacher knows more than his student. You're not inadequate, you just need guidance.-

He offered his hand again and this time Isaac took it and let the demon help him get inside the circle.

-I feel so small...- the alchemist insisted.

-You are. I'm here to fix it.-

Asmodeus brushed the other's blond hair and his neck, making him shiver and hold onto his night gown. He decided to help him get over his embarrassment by getting naked first; he slowly and sensually opened his robe, making it slide off his body on the floor. He smirked at hearing Isaac hold his breath and he gently lifted his chin to look at him in the eyes.

-I will give you all the pleasure of the world.- he purred.

The alchemist sighed and shivered in anticipation.

-You are so handsome.-

-And you are adorable.-

Asmodeus caressed the other's cheek before leaning down to kiss him.

Isaac closed his eyes, letting go of his clothes to hug the demon's neck.

The fallen angel slid his hand to the back of the alchemist's head to keep him close as he made the kiss more passionate, his other hand wrapping the young man's hips.

Isaac pressed himself against the other, rubbing his groin against him. He had fantasized about that night for the previous month and he was excited despite his insecurity.

Asmodeus smirked as he pulled back to let the human breathe.

-Are you ready to get on the bed?- he mischievously said.

The alchemist licked his reddened lips and nodded. He spread his night gown's collar and made it slip over his shoulder, then he let it fall on the ground. He shivered from the chilly air.

-Are you cold?- the demon asked.

-A bit.-

-You won't be for long.-

That allusive reply made Isaac blush again. He felt his nipples get hard in anticipation, so he tried to hide his chest.

Asmodeus chuckled.

-Are you getting shy again?- he kindly mocked him, caressing his now naked arms.

The man looked down, blushed harder at the sight of their members touching and looked up at the demon's chest. He licked his lips at that beautiful sight.

-Get on the bed with your belly down. It's the most comfortable and least painful position, I always suggest it for a first time.- Asmodeus purred.

Isaac gulped air as he felt his mouth dry for the nervousness. He hesitated just for a moment before obeying, crawling on the bed and hiding his burning face against the pillow.

He felt the other climb over him, his weight pinning him down as he rubbed his whole body against his back.

-Don't hide your face, it's such a cute sight it would be a great loss not to see it at its most beautiful moment.- Asmodeus gently ordered, brushing the man's blond hair.

Isaac obeyed only because he feared that his burning cheeks could set the pillow on fire.

-Relax, my pet, let me give you all the pleasure of the world.- the demon continued before kissing the human's bright red cheek.

He slowly moved his lips down his neck, on his shoulders and back, going down and down.

Isaac moaned and shivered, instinctively rubbing against the sheets underneath him. Asmodeus's expert hands caressed him gently, making him discover places he never thought could feel that much pleasure.

The fallen angel reached the alchemist's butt and massaged it with his hands.  
-Ah, you have such a nice bottom.- he sighed in satisfaction.

Isaac muttered a thank you, but he was distracted from his embarrassment by Asmodeus's tongue on his sensitive skin.

The demon licked the other's buttocks, taking his time to tease him before spreading his cheeks to focus on his hole.

The alchemist moaned loudly at that new sensation, shivering in pleasure.

Asmodeus smirked in amusement. How he loved taking frustrated men's virginity, they always were so sensitive and vocal...

He licked and kissed and sucked on that rosy and tight hole, patiently making it relax and open up for him. When he finally pushed against it with his tongue he faced no resistance, easily sliding inside.

Isaac felt like his whole body was on fire, pleasure spreading inside him in waves from his ass and member.

-Oh God!- he moaned.

Asmodeus chuckled.

-You can call me that if you like.- he mischievously replied.

The alchemist gasped in scandal.

-Blasphemy!-

The demon laughed.

-Honestly, you're amusing. You're giving your virginity to a demon, male nonetheless, and you're scandalized by a little blasphemy?-

Isaac didn't know what to answer. He knew that Asmodeus was right, but it was such a habit for him... He had been a good Catholic up until he had decided to sell his soul to a demon.

-Let's get you slick and ready, shall we?- the fallen angel mischievously said before going back to what he was doing.

The alchemist moaned shamelessly, shivering and pushing his hips back towards that sweet tongue that was giving him so much pleasure. He could clearly feel it move in and out, in circles, touching spots he didn't even know he had.

Asmodeus had to grab Isaac hips to keep him still, preventing him from reaching his orgasm too soon because of the friction on the sheets.

When he finally decided that the human was ready he pulled out and licked his lips.

-You taste real nice, I can't wait to get more next time.- he purred.

Isaac was already a panting mess: his body covered in sweat, his pupils so dilated they almost devoured his blue irises, his blond hair all over his face and pillow.

Asmodeus crawled back on top of the alchemist, pressing his chest against his back. He gently moved some hair away from the man's ear to whisper sensually in it.

-Are you ready, my pet?- he asked as he positioned himself.

The human promptly nodded, his mind focused only on pleasure.

The demon smirked before carefully pushing himself inside him.

Isaac moaned, feeling no pain at all. He grabbed the pillow so hard that his pale knuckles whitened. He felt whole, complete and in peace; his hard member was trapped between his belly and the bed and impossible to reach, but he didn't care about anything other than the other's one inside him.

Asmodeus sighed in satisfaction as he buried himself completely inside the human. He slid his hands under Isaac's armpits, holding onto his shoulders before slowly moving his hips back and forth.

As he moved he started to sensually whisper in Isaac's ear in a language so ancient that no human had ever heard it, but even if the alchemist didn't understand what he was told in could feel his knowledge of the universe widen. He could see figures and formulas flash before his eyes, science and art and magic all mixed up in a wonderful image; maths and paintings, music and anatomy, alchemy and sculpture and architecture and philosophy, everything was linked together and revolved around Earth and mankind. It was beautiful.

As if all that knowledge wasn't enough to fill his head he could feel pleasure wash over him like a tide, building up and up inside him until it was too much to be contained: he shouted his pleasure by calling the demon's name, trembling from head to toe as his orgasm swept over him.

Asmodeus stopped talking, sighing as he thrust a few more times inside the alchemist before getting his release and filling him with his semen. He held Isaac tight while enjoying his post-orgasm.

The human heavily panted, his eyes slowly coming back to focus as his mind cleared up. He let go of the pillow to gently caress the other's hands on his shoulders.

-Thank you.- he sighed.

-It's a pleasure.- Asmodeus mischievously replied.

He stood still, waiting for his semen to be absorbed into his new possession's insides.

-Next month I'll give you even more pleasure and knowledge, my pet.- he purred.

Isaac shivered in anticipation.

-Is it even possible?- he croaked.

-Oh yes, especially now that you have my blessing. By releasing my semen inside you I made sure that every time you take something you will immediately feel pleasure, therefore every intercourse you'll ever have from now on will feel good.- the demon explained.

He pulled out of him, helping him sit up.

-Thank you. For everything.- Isaac shyly said, looking away.

Asmodeus caressed his cheek to make him look at him.

-Thank you for giving me your beautiful soul.-

The alchemist shivered from the cold. He looked outside the window and by the constellations' positions he could tell it was already almost dawn. He hadn't realised it had been so long, it had felt so quick!

-When will I see you again?- he asked in a worried tone.

He feared that Asmodeus would disappear too soon.

The demon smiled.

-Aren't you an eager pet?- he joked. -Next new moon.- he promised.

Isaac half-smiled, embarrassed by his own eagerness. He had just had what he thought was the most possible pleasure he could get in life and he already wanted more.

-Let me help you push this bed out of the circle.- the demon offered.

-Thank you.-

Asmodeus effortlessly pushed it to the edge, the two rear wheels on the symbols further from the centre.

Isaac pushed it out with a grunt, unwillingly chipping a piece of protective symbol.

The demon's eyes lit with delight as his grin widened. He was free to roam the world... later.

When the alchemist turned to face him Asmodeus was as poised as usual, wearing his blue robe again.

-Well then, see you next month, my dear.- he said.

Isaac barely had the time to say goodbye before a burst of flame erupted from underneath Asmodeus's feet and he disappeared, leaving behind his defining smell of mint.


End file.
